Alice High
by Memmerz
Summary: there's two alices.. one is high. the other is a prep. You follow the high one. x3
1. Default Chapter

Characters played by:  
Alice- Balex  
Catipillar- Some random high dude  
White Rabbit- Wolfie  
Tweedledee & Tweedledum- Themselves  
Cheshire Cat- Me! =D  
Alice's Kitten- Harold (meh kitty. 3 I know he'd say this stuff if he was real.)  
Alice's Sister- Some random hobo.  
  
(this is just the first chapter. It's alice in wonderland, there will be many more. O.o)  
  
Alice and her sister are sitting by a bank. Her sister is leaned up against a tree, reading a boring book to her. Alice falls asleep. Suddenly, the screen turns black...  
  
Alice: Eh? Oh, crap. I fell asleep. -bursts out into tears- Waiddamiddud. Where'd my stupid, boring sister go? -peers around-  
Alice's Kitten: I'm hungry. FEED ME YOU HO! No.. wait... LOVE ME! I LOVE J00!!!  
Alice: -blinks- Yoo talk? -pokes with stick-  
Alice's Kitten: ooow! ;.; Yes, I talk!  
Alice: Cool! =D  
Alice's Kitten: LURVE ME! HUG ME! PET ME! I LURVE J00!  
Alice: -picks up and runs-  
Alice's Kitten: -screams-  
  
(meanwhile)  
  
Alice's Sister: And s- Alice... Alice? -grabs and shakes- WAKE UP YOU SLYUT OR AH WILL EET J00!  
Alice: -snores-  
  
(and now back to Alice's dream)  
  
Alice: -gasps- BUNNY!  
White Rabbit: -looks around... looks at self- SHYAT! I'M A FUGGING BUNNY! -spasms-  
Alice's Kitten: GAH! BUNNY! -twitches- SAVE ME!  
Alice: -runs towards bunny-  
White Rabbit: -screams and dives into rabbit hole-  
  
(Suddenly, the rabbit hole grows....)  
  
Alice: SHYAT! I'MMA DIE! -screams and tries to run-  
Rabbit hole: -devours Alice and kitten-  
Alice: Woah. This is trippy dude.  
Alice's Kitten: Yeah, tell me about it. How much crack did you smoke before you fell asleep?  
Alice: -blank stare-  
  
(Scene changes all different colors really fast... I hope yer not... what's the word.. er.. whatever.)  
  
Alice: -falls on ground, no longer holding kitten- Dude. I was just holding him...  
White Rabbit: -pulls out wristwatch from shaggy old coat made out of tinfoil- OMG! I'MMA BE LATE! SHYAT! -bursts away-  
Alice: oooh! pretty coat! -follows-  
  
Alice later enters into a forest, watching the white rabbit go one way, and is tugged another by to very round fellows. The break out into song and keep her there for hours.  
  
Alice: Erg.. can I go now?  
Tweedledum: WE HAVE ONE MORE! -spasms-  
Tweedledee: THEN YOO CAN GO YOO SYLUT!  
Alice: er... okay.  
  
Tweedledum and Tweedledee exchanging every other line:  
  
I HATE YOO!  
YOU HATE MEE!  
I HATE YOO!  
THIS IS OOOOH SOOO TRUE!  
  
As they sang their rather... retarded... song.. Alice took the opportunity and slipped away.  
  
Tweedledum: -screams and spasms- SHE'S GONE!  
Tweedledee: AH EET J00!  
  
(The scene once again changes colors really fast... you gotta love me. :D)  
  
Alice: That was very odd. O_o I wonder what they were on. I should get me summa dat.  
White Rabbit: -scurries on up ahead-  
Alice: TINFOIL COAT! -runs after-  
  
(A few seconds pass, and then the rabbit is gone... and alice is at a junction.)  
  
Alice: Oh my.  
Cheshire Cat: -spasms- WHAT NOW YOO BLUBBERING IDIOT!  
Alice: -screams-  
Cheshire Cat: ooh! shorreh! :D thought you were that annoying preppy blonde haired alice priss.  
Alice: No. I'm the annoying drug addict dark haired alice thing. -twitches- Yoo look like Vash.  
Cheshire Cat: Tinfoil coat.  
Alice: oh! Where'd that coat go!  
Cheshire Cat: uumm... A way. :D  
Alice: o_o what way?  
Cheshire Cat: er.. thata ways! -points randomly-  
Alice: ._. I just came form there.  
Cheshire cat: ... thata ways! -points to the left.. then points to the right-  
Alice: o_o Are you high?  
Cheshire Cat: yessum!  
Alice: on... crack?!  
Cheshire cat: OH MY FETUS! MY TA- Oh. Wait.  
Alice: WHICH WAY!  
Cheshire Cat: LEFT!  
Alice: -runs off-  
  
And so Alice runs off to the right. Stupid high girl. So she runs a lot. Eventually, she comes across a large catipillar.  
  
Catipillar: Want some crack, yo?  
Alice: YES!  
Catipillar: sweetness. That blonde priss was such a prep.  
Alice: So I've heard. O_O  
Catipillar: Come join me and my bong. :D  
Alice: sWeEt. -joins at Bong-  
Catipillar: So whatcha lookin' for.  
Alice: You look like Vash. o_o  
Catipillar: o_o;'' Whozzat?  
Alice: TINFOIL COAT!  
Catipillar: oooh! Da rabbit! Yeah. Thatta way! -points-  
Alice: W00t! I 3 you. 333  
Catipillar: er... yeah. o_o bye chick.  
Alice: Bye dude!  
  
And so Alice sets off in the opposite direction again. Stupid high girl.  
  
(There will be more chapters later, yo. :O) 


	2. Chapter 2

Characters played by:  
Alice- Balex  
White Rabbit- Wolfie  
Cheshire Cat- Me  
March Hare- Jon  
Mad Hatter- Some random drunk pedophile hobo  
Dodo Bird- My mom (xD)  
Blonde Alice- Lizard-Chan  
Queen- Bink  
Card Knight- Vash  
  
So, we greet Alice at yet another junction, but this time she just follows the sign. It says "Mad Tea Party" on one sign, and "White Rabbit's Home" on the other. Alice is stupid and illiterate. All she can read is tea party.  
  
Alice: Yay! Tea party! -lifts up skirt and runs full force.  
  
(The cheshire cat takes this time to appear behind her... laughing like a maniac.)  
  
Cheshire Cat: Stupid, STUPID girl...  
  
(Then disappears.)  
  
Alice: -skips along 'til she comes to a gate-  
Mad Hatter: -cackles loudly-  
March Hare- Well, I DO SAY. We are QUITE lucky!  
  
(evil laughter is heard)  
  
Alice: O_o cool. -opens gate and runs in- HI! I'M AL-  
March Hare: -curls up with a plushie twitching-  
Mad Hatter: SHYAT ANUDDER BIZ TAH FUCK?! WOW! DIS ONE -hiccups- DIS ONE IZ JUNG TOO!  
March Hare: -cuddles with plushie- n.n 3  
Alice: o__O "Biz"? SHYAT! Yer drunk! Gimme summa dat yoo ho!  
Mad Hatter: FUCK ME SLYUT!  
Alice: -looks him over- Ew. Gross.  
March Hare: -cries- Stop being so mean.  
Little Red Riding Hood: -spasms- OMG GIMME DRUGZ GRAMMA! -spasms and runs by in the wrong story-  
Alice: .... o__o;''  
Mad Hatter: -puts hand under the table... tongue lolls out-  
Alice: O_O;' DO YOO HAVE DRUGS?!  
March Hare: YES! -pulls out crack- Wanna joint, yo? 8D  
Alice: -steals all da joints and smokes them- doood. That's trippy... -passes out-  
Mad Hatter: -yees and reaches for alice- Whoo momma! 8D  
Cheshire Cat: -appears and slaps the Hatter's hand with her paw- ... STICK TO THE STORY YOU DOLT!  
Mad Hatter: ;_; you hurted meh hand...  
March Hair: ;_; yer mean..  
  
So eventually Alice wakes up.. to find herself in a bottle, all shrunken down somehow.  
  
Alice (in an australian accent): w-t-f, mate. I'm in a bottle all shrunken down.  
Dodo Bird:   
Fury said to a  
mouse, That he  
met in the  
house,  
"Let us  
both go to  
law: -I- will  
prosecute  
-you-. -Come,  
I'll take no  
denial; We  
must have a  
trial: ...  
Why! Hello there!  
Alice: o_O What the fuck was THAT?  
Dodo Bird: My song? Do you like it? =D  
Alice: No. o_o it was retarded.  
Dodo Bird: O_O;' I have been insulted. ;_;  
Alice: o__O Yer crazy.  
Dodo Bird: No crap. o_o  
Alice: Do yoo have drugs?! =D  
Dodo Bird: -gasps- DRUGS ARE BAD FOR YOU! BEGON! BEGON!  
Alice: o_O Dude... I can't, yo. I'm all shrunken down in a bottle.  
Dodo Bird: BEGON OR AH VILL EET J00!  
Alice: -screams and tries to paddle away-  
Dodo Bird: -foams at mouth- AH VILL EET J00!  
Alice: -screams more-  
Dodo Bird: -pushes the bottle away-  
Alice: -screams and.. floats- o_o trippy.  
  
(The screen fades to black, then we come across a courtyard...)  
  
Blonde Alice is standing at a stand, waiting to be trialed, as a Card Knight comes up. The Queen, greatly angered, snaps all gheto-like and waits for an explanation.  
  
Queen: @_@ Why am -I- the one to do this.  
Cheshire Cat: -appears.. slaps queen with tail- STICK TO SCRIPT! -disappears-  
Queen: -glares angrily and rubs at hand- Fine. *gheto snap* WHAT YER BUSINESS, HO!  
Card Knight: @_o there's intruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuders!  
Queen: So stop them. DUH.  
Card Knight: err... o_o you might want to meet her though.  
Queen: STOP THEM! -spasms-  
Card Knight: AYE-AYE, MAH QUEEN!  
  
(screaming is heard... Alice comes in clinging to the card knight, who is screaming and running around)  
  
Alice: VASH!!!  
Card Knight: NO! NO NO NO NO NO! GET HER OFF OF MEEEE!! -screams-  
Alice: n.n I love vaaaaash.  
Card Knight: -screams more-  
Blonde Alice: -plays with self- I have boobs. n.n  
Alice: MINE ARE BIGGER HO!  
Blonde Alice: ;_; meany.  
Card Knight: GET HER OFF!!!  
Queen: @__@  
  
So this goes on for a while. Finally, we have both Alice and Blonde Alice up at the stand, waiting to be trialed. The Card Knight pants, then comes to the stand to ask questions.  
  
Little Red Riding Hood: -spasms- OMG GIMME DRUGZ GRAMMA! -spasms and runs by in the wrong story... again-  
Blonde Alice: =o I like her outfit.  
Alice: I like yer brain. Cun I eat you. =D  
Blonde Alice: -screams-  
Card Knight: X_o um.. so... is it not true that you two intruded!  
Alice: o_o actually, she intruded, I was placed here by her. -points to Cheshire Cat-  
Cheshire Cat: LEAVE ME OUT OF THIS!  
Blonde Alice: I didn't intrude either! =o I followed her! -points to a petunia-  
Queen, Card Knight & Alice: ... o__O riiiight.  
Alice: I'm the one on drugs, dumb ass. _  
Blonde Alice: -picks nose-  
Queen: ... she's just retarded. =o  
Card Knight: o_o  
  
So this also goes on for a while. Jeez. I feel bad for Vash. I really need to stop putting him in stories that Balex is in...  
  
(More to come later!) 


End file.
